blood and tears of a broken path
by karusha
Summary: sasuke sees the akatsuki and he also goes to sakura's house.


Blood and tears of a broken path

SLANTED FLASHBACK 

Chapter 1

Sasuke just walked in the door he looked out the window seeing a group of people walk down the street, he sat down looking out the window as they walk toward other people houses, the group walked into one house, after about 5 minutes the lights turned off, blood on the group's swords.

Sasuke gulped, the Akatsuki…sasuke thought.

He backed away from the window as they came toward, sasuke grabbed his katanas, he heard a knock at the door.

"get away! I know you're the Akatsuki!"sasuke yelled.

"sasuke! It just me sakura!" sakura yelled hoping that sasuke would hear. Sasuke took a step toward and opened it being sure to locking on his way out.

"sasuke in holding a party at my house and I wanted to invite you." Saskura said.

Sasuke looked at the group of Akatsuki, he watched as one Akatsuki pointed to sasuke.

"sasuke are you even listening?" sakura asked.

"we need to get to your house sakura" sasuke said as he turned he around and made her run.

"sasuke what the rush? I mean are you alright?" sakura asked.

"you see those people over there?" sasuke asked, pointing to the group of Akatsuki.

"yeah I see them" sakura said.

"well there after me or possibly after you" said sasuke.

"you think…that…there trying to kill you?"

"maybe."

Sakura gulped. After me? Or even worse…him…sakura thought.

Sakura opened the door to her house, many people were there as Sasuke walked in.

he walked around looking for Naruto, although he wasn't really friends with Naruto he knew that Naruto knew about the Akatsuki.

sasuke walked into the kitchen and picked up a ramune out of the ice bin that was out for the people at the party. he looked at the table Naruto was sitting at and took a seat next to him.

"Naruto, the Akatsuki are here" sasuke said.

Naruto stood up and grabbed a ramune and sat back down next to sasuke.

"do you think that they are at my house?" Naruto asked.

sasuke turned his head in a different dicertion.

"it's a possibility" sasuke said.

Sakura looked around making sure the house was secure, she seemed to sense something when she was at sasuke's house, it seem some like sasuke was afraid.

Neji stumbled over the table and everyone's jaw dropped as sasuke made a joke. Sasuke laughed hard as the noise of shattering glass could be heard. Even sakura couldn't keep from dropping her jaw. It wasn't that it was funny but more over that Sasuke had actually made a joke. Sasuke looked around the room, his face was red. The noise of talking started up again. he walked back over to the table that Naruto was sitting at, Naruto's jaw was still dropped.

Naruto finally started talking but he was still surprised that Sasuke made a joke

The party was over the only people that were still there was sasuke, Naruto, kiba, Kakashi, and neji.

"Sasuke I noticed that the Akatsuki were in town." Kakashi said.

Sasuke didn't reply.

A shureiken flew through the open window, Sasuke and Naruto looked at it then jumped up and looked out the window. Both Sasuke and Naruto were knocked out by taijutsu from the ninja that was in sakura's house. Kakashi used a jutsu called chidori whirlwind, a copy of a ninja's jutsu form the sand village. He killed all the ninja then searched them.

"they must have heard about the party you were holding and probably bring back dead bodies for Orochimaru" kakashi said.

"Orochimaru? That snake guy right?" sakura asked.

"Orochimaru in a legendary sannin that's in the sound village, he collects jutsus and scrolls, I heard that when he was a Jounin he completed a jutsu that makes his mind live for ever but not his body, so that it most likely why he came here. I also heard that Orochimaru made the sound village, it's a village that is hidden in rice country" neji explained.

Sakura bent down picked Sasuke up and went to one of the room that had a bed, sakura carefully placed Sasuke on the bed, she took of his forehead protector and put a wet cloth on his head.

"neji, get Naruto and take him to one of the beds." said Kakashi.

"yes Kakashi sensei" neji replied.

Neji picked up Naruto and went into the one of the rooms.Where they looking for sasuke? If they are…I have to warn sasuke…maybe tomorrow. Kakashi thought.


End file.
